Delusions of Grandeur
by Diamond Mask
Summary: In which the fitness-challenged Lelouch has aspirations to dominate Suzaku, and Suzaku proves to him that he was only ever meant to be loved. Suzaku/Lelouch. YAOI.


_Delusions of Grandeur_

-

-

"W-Why does it always have to be _you_ on top?"

Suzaku, perfectly entwined around the shorter male, grunted, continuing to shift his hips back and forth. "Lelouch," he panted, "why do _you_ always insist on ruining the moment?"

The prince gasped, arms flopping to rest on either side of him. It was too much to keep his arms held around Suzaku's back, not when the knight insisted on moving so vigorously.

"It's not fair," he groaned. "You've never given me a chance… I'm older. I'm a _prince_."

"Former," Suzaku corrected, tugging Lelouch's hips up higher. "Oh, god, Lelouch…"

Biting his lip to keep his cries to himself, Lelouch ground out between clenched teeth, "Royal blood is royal blood. _I'm_ the greater authority in this relationship."

"Oh, really?" Suzaku bent forward, teeth closing gently over the lobe of his lover's ear and he murmured huskily, "If you really want to play the prince, Lulu, then _command_ me. Take me. _Demand_ that I give myself to you… if you can."

Lelouch's eyes took on a feverish tinge as Suzaku purposefully increased the pace and strength of his movements. "B-Bastard!"

Suzaku's wicked laughter vanished over the loud cry that swept them both up into a maelstrom of giddy bliss that left them both dazed and shivering in the aftermath. Glowing with satisfaction, the knight reached out to gather Lelouch into his arms – Suzaku liked to cuddle, as the prince had learned, and he took outrageous advantage of the fact that Lelouch was weaker than a kitten after the exertions of sex – and true enough, Lelouch couldn't push him away.

"Get out," he mumbled against Suzaku's shoulder.

The Japanese boy smiled, pressing an affectionate kiss to the dark, sweat-dampened locks. "Make me," he whispered.

Lelouch tried to look threatening – and only succeeded in pouting adorably.

"I _meant_ it, Suzaku."

"And I love you, Lelouch."

"Don't do that!"

Suzaku snuggled closer, effectively restricting Lelouch's feeble struggles. "Honestly and truly," he murmured. "Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I know, idiot, but that's not the issue here!"

His lover gave him a solemn look. "Love is all we need, Lulu."

"_Stop that_!"

The solemn expression turned into a mock-hurt one. "Don't you love me, Lelouch?" he asked sadly, capturing a limp hand between his own.

Lelouch scowled, a blush flaring across his pale face as Suzaku started to laugh. "_Out_, Kururugi!"

"Aw, come on, Lulu. I was only teasing."

"I'm serious about this, Suzaku. Next time, _I _want to be on top. _I _want to dominate _you_. If not –" violet eyes narrowed ominously. "You'll be spending every night from here to eternity on the couch. By _yourself_. With nothing but your _hand_ for company."

Suzaku winced.

"Lelouch, sweetheart–"

"Sweet-talking me won't work," the prince retorted frostily. "I want results. I want to claim _you_!"

The knight blinked. Lelouch _was_ serious about this. But… just thinking about the logistics of it left Suzaku aching to throw himself on the floor and release howls of laughter till his entire body hurt. Lelouch, physically dominate _him_? Lelouch, for whom walking up a flight of stairs left him out of breath? No. His darling prince couldn't dominate in sex, he didn't even have a quarter of the stamina needed – and this wasn't Suzaku's pride talking, it was concern for Lelouch. If Lelouch was incapable – and _realized_ that fact – his pride would take a serious blow, and Suzaku didn't want that at all. Part of his prince's appeal was his adorable arrogance and self-assurance.

"Lelouch, you can't be serious," he protested weakly.

Lelouch's expression hardened. "I am."

"But–"

"If you have any objections, Kururugi, get them out of the way now." -_Not that I'll listen_, Lelouch's lofty gaze told him silently.

"I just–" Suzaku hesitated. He _really_ didn't to be kicked out to the couch. He sidled closer, slipping his left arm over the slight curve of Lelouch's waist. His fingers began to carefully stroke his lower back, straying close to his buttocks. A smile slowly began to form as he thought of a way to defer Lelouch's delusions of grandeur.

"There's a simple explanation for your position, Lulu."

"_Really_."

His sudden grin taking on a sly edge, Suzaku let his fingers deliberately creep closer to Lelouch's buttocks. "Yeah," he breathed. "A simple, acceptable reason… that even _you_ can't deny."

"Mmmm." Unconsciously, Lelouch arched into his lover's touch. "Wait, don't…"

"I can't wait. Lelouch, sweetheart, don't you realize that you were born to _be_ loved?"

Lelouch's eyes fluttered shut against his will, and his feeble protest of "_what_?" was quickly swallowed by Suzaku's lips.

-

-

"Don't touch me. Don't you _dare_."

Suzaku propped himself up on one elbow so that he could see his prince's face. "I had to prove a point," he said mildly. "It's not my fault you're completely and utterly defenseless. And you make the cutest little mewling noise when I use my–"

"…You're confined to the couch for a _year_, Kururugi."

Suzaku smirked, and dropped a loving kiss onto Lelouch's shoulder. His prince was utterly adorable when he was sulking. He yawned widely, cuddling beside Lelouch.

"The couch," Lelouch repeated irritably.

"Nnngh."

Lelouch could have pushed him off the bed – and it would serve him right! – but Suzaku was heavy, and the poor prince had been loved so thoroughly during that night that his arms had the consistency of overcooked spaghetti. And he was so very, very tired…

Very well, he would _permit_ Suzaku to remain in bed with him.

"Fine," he hissed, turning over to face the other boy. "I'll let you to stay. _I'm_ permitting _you_ to stay, you hear me?"

Suzaku smiled sleepily. "Love you too," he mumbled.

Lelouch flushed again. "Idiot," he muttered, turning over feeling Suzaku press against his naked back.

The knight remained awake, waiting. A moment later, a voice came grudgingly out of the darkness.

"I love you, too, even though you're absolutely _infuriating_."

All Suzaku could do was smile, and hold him all the tighter.

-

_End _

-

_A/N_: This was a quick one-shot meant to be silly and of course, playing on Lelouch and his famed lack of athletic ability and stamina, as well as the sterotypes of semes and ukes. Besides, everyone knows that a sulky and pouting Lelouch is the _cutest _thing, and I like seeing Lelouch as the submissive partner, even though I am completely open to him 'dominating' Suzaku.

Review. Review and the yaoi-gods will be much pleased with you for bestowing unto me your blessings.


End file.
